Hydrocarbons may be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. For example, a casing string may be set and cemented in the wellbore, and/or a liner may be hung in the casing string. The casing string and cement generally form an impervious bather between the wellbore interior and the surrounding subterranean formation. In order to provide fluid communication through the casing and cement, the casing string may be perforated by firing a perforation gun or perforation tool. Perforation guns generally include an explosive charge such as a shaped explosive charge that detonates to form a jet, which may penetrate the tool, the casing, any cement, and form a perforation tunnel in the subterranean formation. In general multiple perforating charges are used per interval to create a plurality of opening for fluid to pass from the subterranean formation into the wellbore (e.g., production fluids such as oil, water, and/or gas) and/or for fluids to pass from the wellbore to the subterranean formation (e.g., treatment fluids, injection fluids, etc.).
In general, the resulting detonation of the perforating charge(s) may create a high intensity shock wave impacting the perforating tools, and eventually propagating as pressure disturbance through the wellbore. The immediate shock wave and resulting pressure disturbance may result in various forces being applied to the components disposed within the wellbore, which in some cases may result in damage and/or failure of the components.